Not A Cigarette
by KawaiiNekoNami
Summary: Sequel of 'Stop Smoking' (Previously named as: 'Your Kiss Will Be My Cigarette') "You're not a cigarette." He gently said as he leaned forwards, their forehead touching each other's. "But you are the woman that I had come so far loving at."


**A/N: It's already the Love Month... T_T And I'm still being single (Not like I care. To tell the truth, I enjoy being single instead of being in a relationship. XD) But, if I could make a wish for Valentine day, I'll wish that Akane and Kougami will just be canon on the anime (I haven't watch Episode #17, but I SWEAR. When I saw the preview of Kougami and Akane sitting back-by-back, the fan-girling feelings are over-flowing me!)! +_+ **

**Anyway... This is just a sequel to 'Stop Smoking!' (Previous name: Your kiss is my Cigarette), just like I had promised.**

* * *

**Not A Cigarette**

A _Psycho-Pass_ fan-fic

By

KawaiiNekoNami

* * *

_'From now on, if you didn't want me to smoke, then you'll be my personal cigarette. Whenever I need a smoke, I'll go and search for you for a kiss. Anywhere, anytime. Sound good enough?'_

It was already a few months ago since the deal and Akane swear that she was starting to regret for accepting the deal.

Kougami did what he had said before. He came looking for her early in the morning when she arrived at the office and he will often kiss her out of blue. And just like usual, she will freak out, but she never complains or pushes him away as she was glad.

He hadn't smoked for three months as his mouth didn't event tasted like nicotine already. And she hadn't seen any packets of cigarette in his breast pocket or desk drawer again. It was good since she swore that if he smokes just as much as the amount he had kissed her, he might eventually be suffering a terrible lung cancer now.

However… sometimes, she couldn't help but felt like he only kiss her to please his own needs, just like a cigarette. She wished that he could kiss her for not only his needs. She wanted to be someone that is special for him and not just a mere cigarette.

Her eyes widened at what she thought before a faint blush creep on her cheeks in realization.

She knew it was stupid and forbidden, but the fast beating of her heart told her that she was slowly falling in love for Kougami Shinya.

* * *

"I'm not going to be available for three days." She informed the raven haired Enforcer as she was sipping her cup of coffee. Kougami nearly spit out his drink when he heard what she said.

"Why?" he asked slowly, trying hard not to let her notice the disappointment in his tone. Akane gave a forced smile to him as she eyed his hands that were balled into fists.

He always had the bad habit of clutching his hands whenever he was upset.

"For a mission. I'll be leaving on the evening later with Masaoka-san and Yayoi-san." She said before rummaging through her desk drawer and pulled out a pack of cigarette and a lighter.

"Here, you can have them while I'm away." She placed the pack of cigarette and the lighter in front of the ex-Inspector. Kougami raised an eyebrow in question as he took the items and looked at her once again.

"You won't get mad?"

She gently shook her head before standing up, ready to leave. "I won't since I know you won't be able to last a day without a cigarette and I was the one who had offered you a different kind of cigarette."

* * *

He leaned against his chair as his mouth was twitching painfully, as if something was missing. His crystal blue eyes fell on the watch around his wrist, watching the second hand tick away the seconds. Time just seemed to pass away so slowly.

He turned his attention towards the pack of cigarette that lay innocently on his table. He took a cigarette out from the packet and placed it in his mouth before lighting it with the lighter.

Almost immediately, he coughed and the cigarette fell on the floor.

The cigarette tasted horrible and he started to wonder to himself, is it really something he had been addicted to before?

Seriously, Akane's kisses were eventually much better than the cancer stick.

And that was when something suddenly hit him straight in his mind.

He had never got addicted to anything just as much as his cigarette. However, that was before he kissed Akane. He knew it was an accident the first time they kissed, but slowly without himself realizes, he started to want more and more of her kisses.

He had never looked at her as his replacement for his cigarette.

He had always looked at her as a woman he had slowly fallen in love to.

Even if it was forbidden for them to be together and even if all of these were just a deal…

He loves her.

* * *

Akane checked the files in her hands for the last time before deciding to send the files for Ginoza. She was about to make her way out of the office room when a figure suddenly dashed in while panting hardly.

"Kougami-san…?" Akane called out as she raised one of her eyebrows at the Enforcer. The ex-Inspector immediately pulled her into his embrace and Kougami held her tightly in against his body, arms encircling around her and his face buried in the crook of her neck.

"In these few days when you're away, I realized something." he murmured softly in her ears before pulling away. His crystal blue eyes were serious as he looked directly into her hazel brown eyes, telling her that he was serious.

"You're not a cigarette." He gently said as he leaned forwards, their forehead touching each other's. "But you are the woman that I had come so far loving at."

The brunette girl looked at him in surprise before her lips slowly quivered into a smile. A faint blush spread to her cheeks as she leaned forward and place a gentle kiss on his lips.

* * *

**The End.**

* * *

**Ending Note: It's short. T.T Probably the shortest I had written for KougamixAkane, but that's all I had. I still hope you enjoy it and can anyone tell me what's happening in Episode #17?! My Internet is being an asshole to me and I can't watch it! D:**


End file.
